Anyone But Him
by Klee
Summary: ::Slash:: *H/d!* They failed to realize what was really going on... or maybe they didn't acknowledge it on purpose... until now **FINISHED**
1. Feelings

"Harry

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter and all related characters and themes, the goddess named J.K. Rowling does... so don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them temporarily so I can make them do my bidding ^_^

POV: A whole bunch of people, I'm kinda just fiddling around with it. Tell me if you like my POV strategy or not.

AN: Yes this will get better (i.e. more romanticy/slashy)... don't worry. I would love reviews, even flames. I don't care as long as I know _someone_ read it. Thanks and Enjoy!

-=-::-=-

"Harry? ... Harry!?... Ugh," The sound of a something being thrown and hitting its' target faintly sounded. 

"Ow." The Boy Who Lived turned and glared at a bunch of freckles and fiery red hair, picking up the quill that was thrown at his head and lazily tossing it back.

"Stop daydreaming." 

"Daydreaming? What else is there to do here? It's _Potions_ Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, tossing in the insides of a particularly fat frog to a bright green simmering potion.

"What's up with you lately? You seem... preoccupied. Like your mind is somewhere else."

Harry shrugged, not particularly wanting to have this conversation lead to anything else, like the thing what was filling up his mind, his heart, his whole being and making his stomach wiggle and churn whenever he thought of him and what could be. He didn't want anyone to reject him for falling for someone definitely off limits. In fact, he wanted to go back and change time so he wouldn't have to have realized he had fallen for _him._ So that he could go back to playing quidditch and talking with his friends and fellow students without a care in the world except his homework. Anyone else but him. It _could_ have been anyone else. Actually it _should_ have been anyone else. But it wasn't. It was him. And that simple fact alone made Harry's mind reel and cause him sleepless nights, and stare off at him for the longest times, studying him, even though he didn't even offer him a glance back. Harry picked up a dead caterpillar and squished its head distractedly as he stared off again at the object of his desire.

_Damn that Draco Malfoy._

_ _

-=-::-=-

_Potter knock it off!_ I glance uneasily in the direction of my rival, knowing he's staring at me. He doesn't seem to notice how I shift my body, so my back is facing him for the sole purpose for him to look away. I don't think my back is very interesting but Potter obviously does.

_Maybe it's just you he finds interesting. _Another voice drifts into my head.

*Shut up; go fuck around with someone else. *

Draco you are so stupid, you even think so. How can you keep lying to yourself like this? You're in such denial that you don't even realize what the truth is. The truth is that you love Ha-

*Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! *

I slam my book shut and glance at Potter once more. I notice his eyes immediately. They're so bright and affectionate, so full of life and love. I roughly shake my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts.

Draco you are losing it.

I sigh and look back at Snape, pretending to pay attention to his boring lectures, hoping for once I'm not right. Or more specifically, my smarter voice isn't right. 

-=-::-=-

I knew something was wrong with him; sighing and moping around like that. He couldn't have fooled anyone with that attitude, much less his best friend. Does he think I don't know how his mind works? After spending 6 years with someone you would think you would get their behavioral patterns down pat. It's got to be girl troubles, I think. I've never seen him this depressed before. 

I pick my head up and look around the common room and see Hermione reading. How typical. I glance around and spot Harry staring into the crackling flames, his face set into an expressionless facade. I know he's feeling something. I study him a little further. His brow is furrowed slightly. He's thinking. About? Who knows? I'd like to know. I sigh and bite my lip wondering if I should go talk to him. 

"Hey Harry!"

He looked up, blinked a few times seemingly trying to erase what he was seeing in his mind and turned to me with tired eyes. He hadn't been sleeping very well. "Yes, Ron?" He said heavily, rubbing his eyes.

I got up and shoved my chair so it was next to his. I didn't want everyone to hear us, just in case he decided to open up. "I know something's not right with you and I'm... well... worried. Is it girl troubles? You how much of an expert I am with them." I couldn't help it. I glanced at Hermione. Harry didn't see this however; he was busy shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Erm... not exactly Ron. I... I mean nothings wrong." He smiled quickly at me in a desperate attempt to change my mind. I hid my grin and shook my head.

"Nice try Potter. Care to have another go?"

He smiled slightly and stared at the floor, seeming to be thinking something over. After ages, (or so it seemed), his brilliantly green eyes looked into mine, almost searching my soul to whether I could handle this or not. I just looked back at him, hoping my eyes told him I could handle anything he could throw at me. 

"Alright Ron, I'll tell you. But I can guarantee you are not going to like this."

-=-::-=-

The soft swishing of my long black cloak is all I hear as I make my way down the deserted corridors, mindlessly dragging myself along just for the hell of it. Well, not entirely. The smallest part of me expected Potter to jump out of nowhere. I grinned. Wouldn't that be lovely? Mouthing off to Potter-the-Great while everyone was sleeping. My grin faded slightly and I leaned against the cool stonewall, my thoughts racing one after another and stared out of the window, the trees along the densely thickened forest being silhouetted by the moons rays. 

I wonder, would anything be different if my parents, well my father, hadn't forced me to study the dark arts, endure pain without flinching and show no one my feelings at all costs? Why did I have to be the "great" Lucius Malfoy's heir? I'd much rather be muggle-born then deal with this... this brainwash; this cruel and unusual punishment I still have to endure just because my twisted father thinks its amusing. I know what's right, and I know what's wrong, but what I know is not what is done or even considered. What I feel isn't an excuse for anything. The bottom line is I'm here for one purpose, to serve the dark lord. 

I sigh and look around, vaguely aware of the prickling sensation in the back of my eyes. I've never cried. At least as long as I can remember, and I can remember every beating and torture which is saying something.

Why is it that Potter and I play this never-ending game of who can win the verbal war? And why, even though I put on my smuggest face and look satisfied, feel worse then ever when it's over and I'm awake all night thinking of the boy with black untidy hair and immaculate quidditch skills? Why can't we just call it quits?

Because you started the whole thing, you big prat. You weren't forced to push him away, at least not then. 

Before I can object to myself I hear a loud bang and thundering footsteps. I curiously peer into the next hallway, looking for its owners. I squint into the darkness and soon enough I come face to face with a very red-eared, crimson-faced, raging mad Ronald Weasley. 

-=-::-=-

AN: How do you like so far?


	2. Ron, The Hero!?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter and all related characters and themes, the goddess named J

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter and all related characters and themes, the goddess named J.K. Rowling does... so don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them temporarily so I can make them do my bidding ^_^

POV: A whole bunch of people, I'm kinda just fiddling around with it. Tell me if you like my POV strategy or not.

AN:*Is blushing furiously* I am so grateful for the feedback of this story. I love you all who read it but especially these people [Mad love and huggles to you!] who reviewed it: CrystalStarGaurdian[It is such an honor for *me* to be added to *your* list... ^_^ *jumps up and down excitedly* I love you!!!] Tara [Thanks for reading hun... bff] Myr [Thanks! I'm glad you like it! *Yay someone likes me!*] PepperjackCandy [Yet another honor! I'm so glad you like! *grins evilly* It may play out as you predicted, we will see] JediGinny [Thank you! *Eyes light up* It's on your favorite list too!! *is in awe*] Cassie [Harry and Draco are my ultimate favorite pairing too! They should be everyone's favorite pairing actually. Yes I will write more. No worries ^_^] Ruka-Chan [I will!] Mickdavie [Shane, you DONT SUCK! _ How many times is it needed for me to tell you that? Oh and thanks =P] Lady Malfoy [Was that enough reaction for you?] Goddess [Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!] Maeve1076 [I love you!!! *wipes away the tears that fall* And this story is in your fav. list!! I'm so touched *Beams proudly*] Courteney [Thanks! I have many surprises to come ^_^]

-=-::-=-

Ron gasped loudly and stopped about a foot away from Draco. "You," he growled.

Draco smiled pleasantly, dropping easily into his 'sardonic' self. "Yes, me. What do you want Weasel?"

"AAARRRGGG." Before Draco had a chance to think Ron had charged at him, tackling and pinning the Slytherin on the hard floor with a loud 'Bang!'. Draco breathed deeply, getting the wind knocked out of him in Ron's abruptness. He restricted himself from wringing the boys' neck until he knew what was going on.

"Muscle spasms or is this a your other personality showing?"

Ron growled again, having taken too much to soon this night. This was the last straw. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" He bellowed into Draco's face, now breathing heavily himself. 

Draco looked up at him with sincere confusion. "What? I didn't do anything!"

Ron's eyes widened with fury. "YOU... HE... EERRRR." Ron heaved himself off Draco, trying to regain his breath and sat him self up against a wall for support. He rubbed his head, not quite knowing how to express all his feelings at once. He was shocked, sickened and tremendously hurt. The general idea of having an enemy is to hate the person. He never, not once, expected this. But then, how could he? This didn't happen everyday. 

Draco cast him a weary look, sitting up and leaning on his arms. "Are you done now are would you like to assault me some more? Maybe next time it should be in my room where there's a bed and leather and-"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" Ron shot him a cold look, trying to figure out how to kill Malfoy without hurting his best friend. He knew he simply couldn't do one without the other. Ron sighed, staring at the floor, thinking things over. Have Harry hate you forever, or self your pride and do the right thing? Forever wasn't that long... was it? 

With a slight cough he murmured, "How do you feel about Harry?"

"He is..." He thought 'everything' "the most attention-craving, conceited bastard I have ever laid eyes on, with his nobleness and bravery and *morals*... which in turn make the rest of us look like pansies." Draco looked at Ron just about to ask why when-

"NO! Jesus Malfoy try listening will you? I said feel... how do you feel about him? Not how much you are jealous of him." Ron grinned triumphantly. Draco ignored it.

"Erm yeah Weasley... you sure your 5-times-too-small robes haven't cut off the air supply to your brain?"

Ron, having too much of this lunged at him again, getting a good grip on his shoulders and successfully pinning him down to the ground.

"Weasley sod off will you? Unless you enjoy touching me... you know we could do this 'later'..."

Ron slammed Draco's shoulders on the ground. Hard.

"Fuck you! Answer me! I need to know." Before... it was the mindless rage that had engulfed Ron. But now the fear was slowly starting to sink in.

Draco gave him a blank look. "What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to say that I'm madly in love with Mr. Perfect?" Draco didn't mind saying this... Ron knew he was being sarcastic... didn't he?

Ron cringed.

Draco gasped, quickly shoving Ron off him and dragging him self away from him with his arms. "I didn't mean-"

"So it's true."

"No of course it's not true!" Draco replied huffily, starting to get defensive. He quickly realized this and slipped back into his cool composure. "What's true?"

"Malfoy did you ever think about telling him?"

Draco's mouth sagged open then promptly closed. "There's nothing to tell," he said tersely, brushing a few blonde strands of hair away from his face.

Ron shook his head before carrying on. "Dra- Malfoy you know just as well as I do that you. Like. Harry."

"And I think you. Are. Nutters."

Ron smiled. Slightly. But nevertheless it was still a smile. "He likes you."

Draco's eyes widened. It was his turn to freak out. "He WHAT!?"

"You heard me," Ron grinned. "And I know you like him so-"

Draco recoiled. "Your mad."

"Yeah well you're madly in love." Ron stood up casually, his face back to its nice white/freckly color, and dusted off his robes before sticking out a hand to help Malfoy. Draco cautiously took his hand and hoisted himself up quickly and let go of him, staring at him disbelief.

"This isn't some kind of trick?"

"Unless Harry became an extremely good liar over night... no." Ron suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not long ago he had yelled at Harry for being so stupid for falling for Malfoy. 'I'll change that.' Ron thought, 'I've got to do this for Harry. I've got to make it up to him. I've got to-'

Draco instead was staring off out the window, a lopsided smile on his face. 'Potter? Like me? You're kidding. This is some kind of weird dream and I'll wake up any moment now.' He looked around. 'Odd, usually a dream with Harry in it involves a naked, kinky Potter.' He pinched his leg firmly. "Ow!"

Ron looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

Draco smiled a true genuine smile. 

Ron vaguely thought, 'Jeez, now I know why all those girls think Draco is hot.' 

"Thanks Weasley.... A lot."

Draco turned around, smiling as wide as he could manage. He had never felt this way before. It was like he could walk on air. It was like Potter had invaded his soul and took over his heart in those small few words. It was like the one person who could make it all better nonchalantly brushed everything he had been taught aside. He took small steps toward the direction of the dungeons, but he didn't get very far. An impatient cough was heard behind him. Draco turned around and looked at Ron, who was grinning evilly.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Draco grinned. "Fair enough."

And with that they both went their separate ways, both feeling very self-satisfied. Good 'ol trusty Ron to the rescue.

-=-::-=-

Wave upon wave of nausea coursed through my veins, taking my body prisoner and holding my soul as hostage. I couldn't breath. I'm not sure I wanted to. I sat, stunned to the spot where my bloody best friend had cursed me and my feelings, mouth hanging slightly open, way past tears to cry. At this moment, he has hurt me in a way not even the majestic Lord Voldemort could. Oh no, he had hurt me in such a way that it snaked down into my heart and nestled itself there, eating away at every shred of hope I had. He shattered my dreams and ambitions; he made my wildest nightmares come to life. As he stalked out of that door, a part of myself went with him. I want that part back; I want to be whole. I just don't want him back with it.

Ron's obsenities replayed in my head over and over like a whiney broken record after I had finally decided to trudge up to the boys dorm. His short sightedness has ruined me; beat me down and leaves me broken. I'm too wasted to be angry. 

Hours later, the blackness surrounds me and devours me entirely into the world of unconsciousness. Even there I'm not safe. Defenseless, bleeding, and so unprotected; and there is no one to make it better.

-=-::-=-

The door to the dorm creaked open noisily as he slipped past it and closed it with a light touch. He was grinning, from one freckled ear to the other. 

In his mind, he had done the right thing. The seemingly only option; make peace. He never even thought of whom the peace was being quelled with. Was Ron putting his own differences with Draco aside instead of thinking about Harry? Or... in some warped way... did it work out for all three of them? Did Ron somehow magically diminish their problems with each other? Certainly Harry would forgive Ron and, well, Draco couldn't be a bastard as much anymore since Ron was one up on him. But Ron conveniently forgot to ask himself these things. 

He shrugged off his abused school robes leaving him in just his boxers and kicked the robes aside. He crept up next to Harry's bed and pushed one velvet tapestry to one side. He looked down at Harry expecting him to look as angelic as he always was, sleeping or not, but he was stunned at Harry's expression.

His mouth was twisted into something of fury instead of a calm line of light pink lips. His cheeks were glowing; hostility seemed to gush off him so that Ron could feel it and he shivered. He had never seen Harry like this, and since Harry was indeed sleeping he could only faintly imagine what the conscious Harry would be like. But there was something about the flushed cheeks and angered lips that made him look like he was scared at the same time, almost broken. Ron smiled a little. Harry Potter simply could not be broken easily, if at all. Tired eyelids were closed over pools of emerald, but he could have sworn that if he could see his eyes right now he'd be looking into an empty soul, one roughly battered and evidently misunderstood. 

Ron frowned, getting slightly worried, but then he thought maybe he was just having a dream. He looked at Harry with consideration and decided not to wake him. Today had been enough on both of them. Hopefully everything would be cleared up by tomorrow. Ron brushed back a lock of black hair that was sticking to Harry's sweaty forehead, leaned over and kissed his scar lightly.

"Goodnight Harry," Ron said tenderly before placing the curtain back in place and shielding Harry from his view, almost defending him in a way. 

Ron slipped into his own bed and hastily closed his own curtains, catching a yawn with the back of his hand and falling back onto his pillows at the same time. The last thought that flitted across Ron's mind before he lost perception of his atmosphere was: 

"This is for Harry, remember that, think of Harry..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

AN: *grins* So, how do you like? And I want to see what people think will happen.... it's so fun. Also, Thanks For Reading!!! 


	3. A New Dawning

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter and all related characters and themes, the goddess named J

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter and all related characters and themes, the goddess named J.K. Rowling does... so don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them temporarily so I can make them do my bidding ^_^

AN: I have been writing a short story a day... I just keep getting these good ideas. ^_^ But I don't want to put you off either so-

Fred: OY! When are you going to make us a fic huh?

George: Yeah! I feel so... so unwanted *sob*

Oh shut up you two... your time will come. *shakes her head* now back to the fic...

The weeks crept by slowly, much like the time in Potions class does. When you want something so badly to end time usually slows down as if mocking your requests. Harry, it seemed, had been morphed into a whole nother person, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She had tried to talk to him, but the best she got out of him was a few low mumbles of "Fine" and "Leave me alone." So, she approached the next best person whom had been acting peculiar also. 

"Ron!"

He glanced around. "Yeah?"

Hermione slid into a chair next to him and took a deep breath launching into something she had wanted to say for a long time, "I know something's going on between you and Harry and DON'T you lie to me and tell me that there isn't because I've known you both for years now and this has never happened before. I feel so left out of it now and-"

"Hermione."

"- I'm sick of being left out in the dark! You both need to realize I AM here for you two but I'm always shoved aside like some over used rag doll and-"

"_Hermione_."

"WHY DO I FEEL SO OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING!!?? Why are you and Harry, not to mention a unusually decent Draco Malfoy, acting-"

Ron seized her face in his hands and sealed his mouth over hers. It was the only way to get her to stop yelling, not to mention cause the scene she had created to become even worse.

Hermione paused, stunned for a split-second, but instinct took over and she kissed him back, easily realizing she had wanted this for along time. All rational thought had been veered off course. It didn't matter if they were kissing in the middle of the common room letting anyone who wished to stare do so, and it didn't matter if Harry walked in at that precise moment.

Harry glanced at them, a million curses running through his mind. His best friend destroys his spirit. Then his crush can no longer even look at him let alone make fun, which Harry did like in an odd way. It was the closest they'd ever be but even that had been destroyed. And now, three weeks later, his two "best friends" were making out in the common room. His stomach did a strange sort of belly flop. He had to get out of there, fast. He turned on his heel and marched out of the common right when the lip-smacking couple broke apart, ignorant to the fact that Harry had even been there.

Harry listened to his footsteps echo in the deserted hallway. He had been doing a lot of thinking these past weeks. He wasn't sure if he should approach Draco, kill Ron, or do both. Or maybe kill Ron, approach Draco, then kill him too? Of course, this wasn't reasonable, they were just thoughts. Harry was not alive today to become a murderer. 

His hands were pocketed in his plain black robes and his fingers rest around his wand and he sighed deeply.

"I hate this"

"Do you now?" a familiar drawl was heard from the shadows that had been unseen by Harry. Harry looked over at the spot.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" he sounded exasperated.

"Just... standing." He said with an air of innocence as he took a few steps forward and stood in front of Harry.

"Don't give me that. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I'M out here because I needed to get away from that two-timing bastard who I just saw kissing Hermione." Harry harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest and he eyed Draco curiously.

"Well finally. When's the wedding?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Secretly, Harry thought the same thing. 

"Fine." He closed his mouth and pocketed his hands, his eyes now raking over Harry's body and a familiar stir rose from deep within him. Gods, he was gorgeous. Shoulders broad in self-defense, his slightly muscular arms crossed over his equally fine chest, his usual unruly hair outlined in the moonlight and those eyes, gods those eyes could lose a million people in them.

Harry followed Draco's eyes and he shifted slightly. "Malfoy... did Ron talk to you?" Ever since that night Ron had stormed out of the common, since Harry's life changed, Draco's manner had changed as well and he had the inkling of suspicions it had something to do with Ron.

"No" was what Draco would have said, but he pondered over the thought. "Possibly."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ok then what did he possibly say?"

"He possibly said he wanted me and we possibly could have had hot sex in the Astronomy tower."

"Stop being such an ass."

Draco smirked. "He possibly said _you_ could have wanted me." His voice had a hinting touch to it, and Harry was torn between embarrassment and appreciation. "And what did you possibly say to that?"

Harry gulped and Draco took a dramatic pause before answering, "I possibly could have said I felt the same way."

Harry's jaw fell open and he just stared. He could not believe this... was it all to good to be true? Of course it was.

"Then again... a lot of things are possible. It might have never really happened at all."

With a self-satisfied smile, Draco turned and walked away leaving Harry in a daze of confusion. 

-=-::-=-

"That was cruel."

Draco looked up and stopped in the middle of a seemingly deserted hallway, his pleasant expression wavering a little and he raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Isn't it past your bedtime Granger?"

Hermione glanced down at her watch. "If you think 10 is late. Unlike you, normal people sleep at night."

Draco shrugged slightly and looked around, grinning maliciously. "You know it isn't _safe_ to be wandering around the school at night. Your virgin eyes may see some... unpleasant things."

"Like you?"

Draco just grinned. "Oh good one. Next time do try to add some humor into it. I find that always spurs up your opponent."

Hermione raised a brow looking very displeased. "And why in the world are you telling me this?"

He smiled and casually leaned his back against the wall figuring this was going to take awhile, which was okay. He didn't have much more to do except... "things" with Potter. Or maybe it'd be better said to do things to him? Draco couldn't decide.

"Because you wouldn't do anything to step one toe out of line Mudblood."

Something sparked into Hermione's eyes, hatred mixed with the need to kill and frustration. She clenched her hands into fists so much that her nails dug into the skin creating crescent marks all over and she bit her tongue. The self induced pain was enough to not let him win this game. Never let him win. Never let him get the best of you. 

Draco just smiled inwardly. He loved having this kind of power over someone, anyone. Especially...

"Harry. You were talking about Harry earlier I'm guessing?"

She nodded slowly, the tension in her hands relaxing a little at the mention of Harry's name. "It was such a -"

"-Malfoy thing to do."

She looked at him in a small state of awe. He didn't sound ashamed yet, he didn't sound proud either. "Yes. Why? I mean... I know what's going on." She blushed slightly. You couldn't kiss someone without being able to pry out some information either.

His smile dampened. "Weasley needs to learn when to shut up."

"Not if I can help."

Draco raised a brow, completely clueless. His mouth opened several times as if to say something, but nothing came out. He didn't quite know what to say. Except-

"Why!?"

"Because Harry's my best friends and if," She took a deep breath and said in a extremely forced voice, "If it makes... _Harry_ happy... I should... help." She stressed his name making sure Draco knew this was not for him. It was never for him.

Draco just smiled a small smile as if saying "Thanks" in a shy, quiet way.

And with that, Hermione took a tentative step forward and stood directly in front of Draco, tainted blood facing pure.

"I have a plan."

AN: Cont'd. How you like? I enjoy keeping you waiting ^_^. Heh I'm so cruel. Bad, Klee, bad. If you haven't noticed already, I enjoy doing each chapter by segments instead of writing the whole thing out and making you wait longer. I'll always change what's in the description so be on the look out. Later Days! Oh and down forget to fill out the white box found below.


	4. Tutoring Session

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter and all related characters and themes, the goddess named J.K. Rowling does... so don't sue me. I'm only borrowing them temporarily so I can make them do my bidding ^_^

AN: This is the last and final chapter. I do hope you like it. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has been waiting for the end to come out. ^_^ Cheers! 

"Nato Potion." Professor Snape glared around the classroom. "Do it right, the potion should simmer into a light blue color because the fish scales blend into the dried Billywig stings. Do it wrong and the object you are trying to float will disintegrate." He gave the class a sneering smile. "I do wish you the _best_ of luck." 

The students got up to get the ingredients and their cauldrons ready. Ten minutes into the class Neville was still trembling and Hermione was almost finished.

"Well he's in a pleasant mood," Hermione said while watching everyone. You were supposed to wait a few minutes before it was properly boiled. 

Ron and Harry nodded. Hermione looked at Ron and gave him an "Apologize-now" face.

"Look Harry, what I did was so stupid."

Harry didn't look at him. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Harry, I really mean it. It was totally thick-headed of me and-"

Hermione seized the opportunity and picked up a fish scale. She held it tight and closed her eyes.

_Sorry Harry._

The potion made a loud plopping noise as the extra fish scale was added. 

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were smiling at each other. Ron caught Hermione's eye and winked when Harry turned back to his potion. 

_Everything's ok_, she thought. _Everything is back to normal for now._

 "Now that everyone should be finished," Professor Snape's cold eyes wandered over to the wavering Neville, who was counting his fish scales for the 15th time, "Please drop the bronze disc given to you earlier and drop it into the potion. If all goes right it should float on the surface. If it goes wrong you get detention for a week. Not that I expect any of you (--he purposely looked at Harry--) to screw up."

With nine identical splashes and plops the coins fell. Harry watched his with a smile. He had counted everything perfectly. Nothing happened. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hemione's, which was shining with a new floating disc. He blinked and looked at his again. Still nothing. Then all of a sudden his cauldron gave a huge shudder causing most of its contents to spill onto the floor with a horrible acidic sound. 

"POTTER!" Professor Snape was by his side in a second. "Stupid boy." He picked up a solitary Billywig stinger and dropped it into what was left of the potion. The hissing stopped and the liquid on the floor vanished. "The fish scales and the stings need to be an _equal_ amount."

Harry blinked at him. "I DID put in the same amount!"

"Obviously, you did not."

Harry glared in response and Hermione looked away. 

_Sorry again Harry. It's for your own good._

"Since you aren't able to follow instructions like the rest of us, instead of detention you will have to spend a whole 5 hours getting tutored by one of your own." Harry's eyes darted toward Hermione. She was the best in this class.

Then his stomach lurched. _No she isn't_, he thought._ That would be--_   

"Draco Malfoy. Care to be his teacher? I'm sure you'll get through to him," Snape smiled fondly in Draco's direction, who nodded once with an evil smile.

"It would be my pleasure."

"I hate him."

Ron was trying to console Harry about today's events and for what lie ahead of him. Snape had conveniently scheduled their lesson a half an hour after dinner.

"Don't worry about it, I mean so what if he is a brainless git. Honestly, I don't know what you see in him--"

Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What!? No I meant Snape!"

He stood up. He didn't need to talk about his feelings about Draco to Ron right then. 

He forced a smile at Ron. "Best be going."

"Do you want me to wish you 'Good Luck'?"

But he was gone.

Draco was waiting patiently in the Potions room at exactly a half an hour after dinner. He smiled. A whole 5 hours of Harry all to himself. A whole five hours of what he hoped to be many more snogging sessions. He laughed a little.

"Draco your mind really is in the gutter."

He frowned. What if it was all an elaborate trick? Truth be told, he did deserve something for being rotten to Harry, Ron and Hermione all these years and he knew it. If he was going to get punished for it sooner or later, why wait?

But then, what if it wasn't a trick? What if Harry really was wearing his heart on his sleeve? If that was the case, Draco didn't deserve him even though he so wanted to.

"Ahem."

Draco looked up to see a black haired green-eyed boy standing in the doorway.

"Do I really need to tell you to come in?"

Harry took a seat across from Draco. 

_Oh love, you could have sat closer. I don't bite. Or do I? I must test that out later._

"So uh, what are you teaching me then?"

How I could make you love someone so much that you would give up everything for them, and let you know that that person would do the same for you.

"Potions."

"No kidding."

That's right, I'm not kidding.

"Are we re-doing my futile potion then?"

"I'd rather do you." _Sure why not. _

Oh damn. 

Harry smiled amused. "Do I want to know what you're thinking?"

And in an instant Draco was sitting in Harry's lap, their faces only inches apart.

Draco smiled gently at him, looking deeply into those pools of emerald. "I'd rather show you."

His voice was so tender. Harry was shocked yet again as he felt warm lips on his own. It was nothing like Harry had ever imagined. How could someone like Draco be so gentle like this? He expected him to be aggressive and demanding, but he wasn't. And it felt unbelievable.  

And too soon Draco pulled away and Harry murmured out a "No!"

Draco smiled devilishly. "Oh I'm not done with you yet." And he leaned in again and kissed him just as gentle as before. He was ever so careful when he parted his own lips slightly so he could run his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. 

He tastes so sweet. Like a Christmas candy but three times as good. 

And Harry opened up his mouth to him giving Draco all the access he wanted.

No, better make that 10 times as good.

Harry started to get his nerve and their tongues brushed ever so slightly. 

100 times. 

It was Harry who became demanding and aggressive first. As he quickened the pace, their tongues battled fiercely for power.

Oh god, 1,000,000 times.

Needing much awaited air, Draco pulled away, looking yet again into brilliant colored eyes.

Both panting a little Draco cupped Harry's face, gingerly rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

"Harry-"

"No. Don't. Don't say it." He said firmly, looking away from the angelic face in front of him and shutting his eyes tightly wondering if this was all a wonderful dream and he'd wake up any moment to return to reality.

Draco gently turned his face toward him. "Look at me. Please."

He had sounded so pleading that Harry couldn't not look at his face. He sounded so worried and it made Harry's heart melt.

"Why can't I say it? You need to know. You need to hear it from _me_."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's middle. He felt so warm and natural in his arms. He looked into Draco's eyes through heavily lidded ones. "Because once you say it, I'll never be able to forget it, and I'll never be able to let you go. Ever."

Draco smiled; a playful grin fighting it's way to the surface as he gave Harry's scar a quick kiss. "Love, I'm not going anywhere."

"What are you crying for?" Ron said incredulously, stepping down from the books they had used as a makeshift stool to spy on Harry and Draco. He handed her a tissue, which she took and used very loudly.

"It's just so- beautiful."

Ron wrinkled his nose. He thought quidditch was beautiful. He thought wizard chess was beautiful. He thought Hermione was beautiful. He definitely did not think Harry and Draco together was beautiful.

Maybe I'll get used to it, he thought.

Hermione seemed to read his doubts. "Ron, look at him. This is what he wants."

Ron smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, leaning over slightly to kiss her cheek. "I only want Harry to be happy."  

He stood on his tiptoes and gazed at the two boys once more.

By the looks of it, Harry was very happy indeed. 


End file.
